<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photo album by Onehyperboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320432">Photo album</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehyperboi/pseuds/Onehyperboi'>Onehyperboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Just some domestic older kidlaw, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Older Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Trafalgar D. Water Law, most stuff i didn't tag are more mentioned in passing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:50:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehyperboi/pseuds/Onehyperboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kidlaw Gift exchange! Happy holidays!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KidLaw Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/gifts">lojo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For lojo on here and bakuraryxu on tumblr, they said that almost anything is fine so here is this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kid groaned as he carried the box down from the attic, his body protesting the heavy item on his shoulder as he made his way down the steps. Setting it down only for a moment before picking it back up and taking it to the living room where he intended to pick through the contents.</p><p>He stretched his arm up afterwards and took the box cutter that was sitting on the coffee table and opened up the unlabeled box. Just as Law got back from his shift at the hospital.</p><p>"What do you have there?" Kid looked up at his husband, still as gorgeous as ever even after 10 years of knowing each other.</p><p>"I'm not sure yet, just opened it up, and no it's not labeled I checked." The wrinkles that were starting to show in his smile made Law look so much gentler than usual, and Kid could honestly stare for hours at him just marveling every inch of skin. He probably did that at some point actually, maybe some 4 years ago during their honeymoon when they finally took their time in the bedroom and really learned the other.</p><p>"Must be one you put together then." Kid huffed at his comment, childishly sticking his tongue out at him.</p><p>"Well you wanna take a look together? You've been up on your feet all day, and this would at least let you sit."</p><p>Law joined him on the couch and Kid pressed a kiss to his cheek, finally opening the flaps of the box.</p><p>"Huh, maybe this was one I put away," Law laughed as Kid took on an uncharacteristic sheepish tone. "You'd remember to label books."</p><p>"You know I'm always right," Kid let out a laugh at that one. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"You weren't right about the coffee maker."</p><p>"Do not bring that up now! It's been 8 years and I apologized didn't I?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah you did, I'm just teasing you." Kid pulled out the first book. "Oh wait a minute, these are…"</p><p>When he opened it his suspicions were confirmed. It was a photo album, Law had insisted on printing out photos some time ago, but they never were able to find the albums after they moved, well that's a mystery solved now.</p><p>"Oh, isn't this from our first date?"</p><p>"It is." In the image Law was holding a stuffed cat Kid had won him, well more threatened the lying conning asshole running the target game to give him after they found out one of the targets was nailed down, thanks to Kid throwing the ball hard enough to make a hole clean through the center.</p><p>"Oh that poor conman, I don't think he ever came back after the scene you made."</p><p>"Don't feel sorry for that asshole, you got the plush didn't you?"</p><p>"Mmhm." Law held up the photo and seemed to look at it for some time. Before setting it back into place.</p><p>"Hey this one is when you first moved in with Kill and I!" The three were standing in front of what was now just Killer and his son's place. Boxes surrounding them and a smile on almost all of their faces. Killer was still wearing the mask damn near every hour of the day back then.</p><p>"Remember when it was strange to see him without the mask? Now it's strange to see him put it on for memories sake."</p><p>"Eh, I've seen both sides of that already, give him another ten years He'll be back to wearing it all the time again." Law chuckled and Kid flipped through a few more photos, before landing on one that made him give just the softest smile. "Hey, Law. These are from our wedding day."</p><p>In the photo Law was standing to the right and Kid to the left, Kid was so glad Law was immortalized in that stunning suit before his adoptive father accidentally ruined it by spilling both himself and Law into a mud puddle.</p><p>"You've always looked good in a Kilt. You should wear one again sometime soon babe."</p><p>"You're just saying that because of my yellow one." </p><p>"Well you looked good in it."</p><p>Kid smiled and Kissed him, just a quick one to let him know that he heard.</p><p>"Oh this one is when you just came out of your surgery!" </p><p>"Oh my god you took a picture of that?! I look like shit!"</p><p>Well it was true Law didn't look great physically, the beaming smile on his face combined with the wrappings on his chest was such a perfect moment, Kid just had to immortalize it.</p><p>"Nah I think you look fine, besides that surgery was important for you, even if you complained to me for hours about having to wait to fix up your tattoo."</p><p>"Yeah well… oh. Hey look, this is when you first held Keegan."</p><p>"Oh, maybe I did cry…" In the photo Kid was holding his God son, Killer standing nearby with an exhausted but warm smile, Kid and Killer both had tear stains on their cheeks, and looked all too exhausted to be there, but still happy about that little one.</p><p>"It's fine if you couldn't remember, it was like, one in the morning when he was born. God that was almost-"</p><p>"3 years ago now."</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>He and Law went through the other album's, reminiscing on days long past, Kid holding up a photo of around the time he and Law really started talking, comparing how much he's changed.</p><p>Law's age showed, just at his temples was several streaks of grey, wrinkles just barely showing, and he needed glasses in every instance to see things, but so much stayed the same, like the tattoos on his hands and forearms, and the way his eyes lit up when talking about various medical procedures and problems to the residents.</p><p>It's not like Kid hasn't changed himself, it was just a lot more with how he acted rather than any drastic physical change, minus him losing his arm. He still painted his nails with Law's help, still wore his makeup, still had those same punk clothes, but he really mellowed out over the years. Hardly the same brat he was that used to pick fights for fun and pocket the spoils.</p><p>"Hey, you think we should renew our vows? Like I dunno, this coming anniversary?"</p><p>Law leaned in and kissed him. "Sure, but you gotta wear the kilt."</p><p>"Still on about that?"</p><p>"Obviously, seeing that picture reminded me of how much I like that on you."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, you really don't let things go when you want them huh."</p><p>"Obviously."</p><p>They both shared a laugh as Law got up to get them something from the kitchen, Kid following and resting his chin on the top of Law's head. He didn't know what he did to deserve the life he had now, but if he could, he would thank whatever god was out there for giving it to him.</p><p>"Hey Law, I love you."</p><p>"I know Kid, I love you too."</p><p>And he leaned down to Kiss Law again, whatever Law came to the kitchen for temporarily forgotten, as they stood softly kissing, enjoying themselves without any rush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snapshot: first date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't help myself but to expand more on this, so here is the events that led up to the photo on Kid and Laws first date.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thunk</em>
</p><p>Kid watched as Law failed to strike the third target down for the 5th time, frustration evident in his face as it screwed up. Silver eyes looking down at the final ball he could throw, Kid probably should have stopped Law from spending 80 dollars on this game some time ago.</p><p>But this was very entertaining.</p><p>"Told you, ya got noodle arms." Kid leaned over Law as he spoke, resting his chin on Law's head.</p><p>"Shut it Eustass."</p><p>"Uh huh, how bout you let me try, isn't it more of a date like thing for me to win you something anyway?"</p><p>"I don't need your help. I can win this on my own." Law huffed, and Kid backed away as he wound up for another throw.</p><p>
  <em>Thunk</em>
</p><p>"That went well."</p><p>"Shut. Up." Law was gritting his teeth now, entirely fed up and ready to leave.</p><p>Kid turned to the game tender, who gave him a curious look. "Let me do one for free and if I can't win anything I'll pay double, sound good?"</p><p>"Sounds alright to me young man!" The older guy handed him the four metal balls he would be throwing, and stood back behind his little money case.</p><p>Law stomped out of his way and Kid lined up his shots.</p><p>First two went down without any problem as usual, it was the third one that was all difficult.</p><p>
  <em>Thunk</em>
</p><p>"Congratulations Eustass-"</p><p>"Still got one throw left, don't say anything until after."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CRASH</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kid and Law both stood with their jaws dropped to the ground, and the man started sweating. Composing himself Kid turned to him.</p><p>"Ya know… I had my suspicions…" Kid started, placing his hand onto the counter. "But now that just confirms it yeah? You wanna start talking you old fuck or do I have to beat it out of you. Because that throw sure as hell wouldn't have done that if the target was normal."</p><p>The man kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, eyes wide and fearful at Kids hulking figure.</p><p>"I- I well, I-" it was obvious he was failing at finding any excuse for this. "The… the target is nailed down…"</p><p>"Some honesty, that's a nice change of pace! Now you listen here." Kid grabbed the man by the throat, not squeezing yet, but still gripping hard enough to really make him panic. "You're gonna give back all 80 dollars, and you're gonna give that." Kid pointed to the plush Law was aiming to win with his other hand. "And then your gonna pack this shit up and leave and if I ever see you again they will never be able to identify your corpse-"</p><p>"Kid that's enough!" Law grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Glaring at the man who was frantically pulling the 20s out of his case now that Kid had let go. Practically throwing it at them with the plush as he shut his game down.</p><p>Law sighed and picked up the money and plush.</p><p>"You didn't need to do that, you've caused a scene." Law didn't seem all that angry, but it was hard to tell with the plush pressed against his face.</p><p>"He was scamming you!" Kid could care less about the people staring.</p><p>"Whatever, let's just go before someone gets security on your dumbass."</p><p>Law dragged him away by the hand, and Kid pulled his phone out to bitch to Killer about the whole thing since Law didn't want to talk about it. But as they neared the exit and Law let go of his hand for a moment, plush still in his arms. Kid just couldn't help it.</p><p>"Hey Law! Look at me for a sec."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this fic! And have a happy holiday season!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>